


Scent - Yours

by aMoxgirl



Series: Scent [4]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Scent Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Alpha's are dominant men and women that usually scent their mate. On rare occasion will an Alpha pair with an ordinary woman/man that's carries no scent. There is no thrill in the chase, no hunt to had, and certain no claim to make.For years that is the life Mox led. Now with new courage, he is ready to see the world through all the delicious scents there is to offer. However once back in hometown state Ohio and doing a live show in Cleveland the rush of sweet honey, fresh baked apples, and a pinch of cinnamon assaults his senses.Now he is on the hunt because his mate is out there, in the crowd and he only knows one thing. He has to make her his...
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Scent [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093913
Comments: 2





	Scent - Yours

_ The Rigmarole: Mention of sexual contact / descriptive- dirty language. Swearing. Mox being a dominant cocky asshole. Sexual shenanigans (oral, male/female giving, toy play, alpha status)  **18+ only.** _

**S C E N T - Y o u r s**

He watched  _ h e r _ with narrowed eyes, watched how her body  _ t e n s e d  _ and  _ s w a y e d _ . The way her eyes  **d a r t e d** from him to her clenched fist then curiously to the door. It only takes him a moment to  **_s c e n t_ ** the nervousness that radiates from her body and it drives the lust from his body in a  _ f l a s h _ . She blinks at him in  _ s u r p r i s e _ when his arms loosen from around her but he  **r e f u s e s** to let her go completely.

Watching her through narrow eyes he realized there was _s o m e t h i n g_ astounding _d i f f e r e n t_ about his **mate.** Then her phone quietly vibrates in her hand and she softly tells him, “if I don’t answer he will tear up the city.” There is a _s m i l e_ on her lips and it makes him growl in annoyance but the **a l p h a** chills him with, _she sought_ ** _p e r m i s s i o n_** _._ She is able to work her arm then hand free of his grip and answer, he hears another man on the other end of her phone. _A n o t h e r_ **ALPHA** and he can’t stop the _h a r s h e r_ growl that escapes from deep down in his throat.

Her other hand g e n t l y comes to rest at his hip and it cuts off his growl mid discord but the other alpha is howling, “Izzy-girl  _ W H E R E _ the  **F U C K** are you?” Their eyes met and he can almost  _ t a s t e _ her uneasiness. Watching her swallow hard, “some hotel, I  **T H I N K** ?” The twist in tone as she snaps the last word confuses him, she knows very well where she is. Narrowing his eyes he sees the light _ p l a y _ across her light brown eyes and realizes she is  _ m e s s i n g _ with the other alpha. The other explodes a moment later, “woman you mean to tell me I am standing out here in the fucking  _ S N O W _ worrying my balls off while you’re getting off?”

If he wasn’t pissed at the tone he would be  _ l a u g h i n g  _ but right now he is anything but amused. Growling again she simply brings a finger to her  **l i p s** to  _ shhh _ him and tells the other alpha saucy. “Well I was until you call goddamnit Jon you ruining  _ e v e r y t h i n g. _ ” There is a moment where he blinks and just stares at her in pure confusion. “Babygirl that’s my job, no dickhead is good enough for you. Unless he is rich and you never have to work another day in your **l i f e** . Then I am buying the man a whiskey.”

She laughs and he is _f u c k i n g_ **A D D I C T E D** but she manages to giggle out, “I thought you said you would only buy whiskey if ‘ **H E** ’ could spend the night giving me multiple orgasms?” He smirks at this and l e a n s close to her ear and murmurs softly, “challenge _a c c e p t e d_ darlin.” But the other alpha only snorts, “Izzy-girl that is not going to _E V E R_ happen, sorry to say it babygirl. You know it, I know it. Now I am going to go get something to eat while you get _e a t e n_ then we will head back to Cincy.” There is a moment and a more forceful tone, “one hour Isebella. Don't make me come after your **a s s.** ” 

She hangs up and looks at him with a cute sheepish smile that makes his  _ i n s i d e s _ hot and a little gooeyish, not that he would tell anyone beside his _ m a t e  _ that. He growls sharply, “interesting _ f r i e n d _ you have there darlin.” She shrugs her shoulders and he drops his eyes to her neck, to the pulse point. To where she **W I L L** take his  **B I T E** . Her words put a damper on his growing lust, “He is a  _ h a n d f u l _ that's for sure.” His eyes drop and he smirks as he steps closer to her, “like p e t t i n g me do ya darlin?” 

Watching as she glances down to see her hand as moved from _ r e s t i n g  _ on his hip to caressing her fingertips inside the waistline of his jeans, her knuckles brushing the fine little hairs on his lower pelvic bone. Her voice lowers, comes out thicker and more  _ s e d u c t i v e _ than anything he has ever heard  _ b e f o r e _ . “You're mine so?” He can’t argue with her logic but her tone as him  **p u s h i n g** her back against the wall. **P u l l i n g** her hands up and a b o v e her head he saw a light flash in her eyes, a coy smile form on her **l i p s** . “There are  **R U L E S** to be followed darlin,” she s u r p r i s e s him again when she bares her _ t e e t h  _ and _ s n a p s _ at him. 

Sucking in a breath, he  _ m o a n s  _ when she  **t h r u s t s** against him and grinds into him. Her lips are against his ear, “  _ F U C K _ the  _ R U L E S _ .” Letting his hips push forward he whispered just as hotly, “Don’t you worry darlin you’ll get  _ f u c k e d  _ soon enough, because I’m going to **d e v o u r** you. Because in the end darlin you’re going to be  **S O A K E D** in me.” She tries her wrists in his hands and  _ g r i n s  _ when she  _ c a n ‘t _ get free, she **l i c k s** her lips and whispers. “Come on then  **_b a b y_ ** , come get it while it’s _ w e t _ and _ j u i c y _ .” Letting the g o l d roll over his eyes he moans and c h o k e s out,” So god damn  **F I L T H Y.”**


End file.
